


Coexistence

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Blood and Violence, Episode S06E14, Gen, Negotiations Breakdown, Season 6B, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Spoilers for season 6B up to episode 6x14.Lydia has a meeting about coexistence with new guidance councilor and hunter, Tamora Monroe, in an effort to head off any further violence between the hunters and the supernatural. When negotiations breakdown, Lydia has a backup plan.





	Coexistence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick hate fic about 6B's most despised hunter. Spoilers through episode 6x14 up to the scene in which Lydia and Tamora Monroe meet in the principal's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Tamora Monroe said as she walked into the principal’s office. "Sorry, I must be in the wrong place. Someone said Ms. Martin was looking for me."

"No, it's the right place,” Lydia answered with a disarming smile designed to put the other woman at ease. “Wrong Ms. Martin."

"I know who you are, Lydia." Monroe stepped further into the office. "So, what am I here to talk to you about?"

Lydia stepped past her and shut the door before answering. "Coexistence."

"Coexistence?"

"For people like you,” Lydia answered with a tilt of her head, “and people like me."

"That's a bit of a challenge, especially considering people like you aren't quite the same as people like me."

Lydia smiled without humor and stepped closer to Monroe. "That's usually where coexistence breaks down" –She extended her arm, offering Monroe a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Once she had taken it, Lydia sat in the other chair and continued– "when we highlight our differences."

"What is it you really want, Lydia?" Monroe asked.

Lydia took a breath. This was her only chance to stop the war that was brewing between her pack and the hunters. She just had to make Monroe see reason. "We want a peace summit. We asked Gerard and he refused."

"Then you got your answer." Monroe’s tone was cold, hinting at the remorseless zealot who had slaughtered Brett and Lori Talbot, friends of Lydia’s pack.

"Which is why I'm asking you to convince him to meet." Lydia knew she needed to look past the fanatical killer and appeal to the woman who was trying to keep her community safe. "What if you're the only one who can stop this?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Lydia smiled and shook her head. "You didn't become a guidance councilor to hunt people. You're supposed to help them."

"I'm sorry. I can't help with this." Monroe started to stand and leave, but Lydia grabbed her arm. 

Monroe glared at her and a shiver shot down Lydia’s spine as she got a sense of how dangerous this woman was. She slowly pulled her hand back. 

"Is that how you do your predictions?” Monroe asked, voice dripping with hate. “You have to touch someone?"

"No." 

Lydia was getting a prediction now, of Malia lying in a pool of her own blood, of Scott hanging from a tree as Monroe sliced him in half with a sword, of Liam howling as she pumped him full of bullets. 

"Then how do you do it?” Monroe asked, her eyes narrowing in challenge. “How do you know who's going to die next?"

“There doesn’t have to be a next,” Lydia whispered as she shook the premonitions away, aware that there was only one way to stop them.

“I’m leaving.” Monroe stood.

“No, you’re not.” Lydia leaped to her feet and raised her hands. She screamed, channeling all the energy directly into Monroe’s head.

Monroe’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. No sound _could_ come out as she was blasted with the full force of Lydia’s concentrated power. Monroe shook and pulsed, throbbed and– 

_POP!_

Lydia wiped the blood away from her eyes with the tips of her fingers and turned away from the destruction she had wrought. She pulled out her phone and selected Scott’s name from her call log. 

“Coexistence broke down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
